Painting for Beginners
by Rain141
Summary: What happends when you teach Natsuki the finner points of painting... thus we end with how to redecorate you ruined walls *sweatdrop* ShizNat fluff


A special thanks to my MSN girls who helped by giving me the all clear with my stories and the odd bit of motivation ;p

Thanks Komett and zkio01

** **

Small lithe fingers trailed lightly down the sides, curving and spreading to cover more area as they rubbed downwards.

"What's with you and finger painting?" A voice called from the doorway " I don't understand how you can look so happy about it."

"Oh that's not happy," another voice called from further away "that is what they call a lust filled gaze. I bet its you she's thinking about when she paints. About rubbing that paint all over your-"

"NAO!!" both girls yelled as lite blushed graced there cheeks.

"Yeah yeah I'm going I'm going I just wanted to drop off those movies Natsuki lent me." the red haired girl said as she meandered out the door "Make sure to wash the paint off first Shizuru." she added closing the door with a wink.

Shizuru blinked then quickly looked away as a red tinge spread on her cheeks.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled backwards into a hug.

"Is it true?" Natsuki whispered as she lent her chin on Shizuru's shoulder.

Suddenly becoming flustered Shizuru tried to break away.

"Well I- I'd have to wash the paint off my hands- not that I was thinking of doing anything perverse- the paint has to come off any way- so its not lik-" her rushed babbling suddenly cut as she felt Natsuki shaking against her back.

Thinking she had made the girl cry she quickly spun around in Natsuki's grasp to find her

.....laughing.

"Your so cute when your flustered." Natsuki giggled "But that wasn't what I was talking about." she finished, tucking a strand of hair behind Shizuru's ear.

Looking down Shizuru blushed.

"I don't know what you mean." she mumbled.

Running her hand up along Shizuru's neck she tilted her head to look into her girlfriends eye's.

"What Nao said before? Do you think about me when you paint?" she asked with a small smile.

Returning the smile Shizuru snuggled into Natsuki's body and wrapped her arms around her lovers neck.

"Just as you think of me when you write."

"Tsk tsk I didn't know you were so perverted." Natsuki replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Shizuru giggled at this a leaned forward; there lips almost touching as her words brushed across her lovers lips.

"Oh you have no idea."

*** **** **

OMAKE!!

The next day Nao sat uncomfortably on the sofa discussing a plot hole with Natsuki.

She was seated on a soft comfy couch with a nice drink and a plate of snacks.

So why was she so uncomfortable..

"Shizuru are you sure you didn't want any help with that?!" Natsuki called out as she stood up from her place by the table.

"No it's fine, it was my fault after all." Shizuru replied smiling meekly back at her partner.

Sidling up to her, Natsuki wrapped her arms around her lover and rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder staring at the wall.

"Well this looks more like my fault." She replied giving a small squeeze before unwrapping herself and heading towards the kitchen.

Nao sat quietly on the couch flipping through the papers Natsuki had strew across the small lounge room table.

She had the strangest feeling that she should leave the two lovers be.

"Ara, why do you say that Natsuki?" Shizuru asked pulling down the wet rag she had been using.

"Well," she said returning from the kitchen with a glass of water "I should have waited like you told me."

Smirking at the blush on her loves cheeks she took a sip of her water.

"From the paint marks it looks like you had no choice." Nao called out.

Shizuru's blush intensified.

Natsuki started chocking on her water.

'_My work is done' _Nao thought with a smirk as she packed her papers away and started moving towards the door.

"Oh, and Shizuru," Nao called as she opened the door to leave "try to use water colours next time you try teaching Natsuki to paint. It would be easier to clean the walls then." She said with a wink closing the door behind her.

Looking back at the wall Shizuru sighed at her handprints on the wall decorated with other smudges and strakes of colour.

What had started as a simple art lesson had turned into something a tad more, 'involved'.

Natsuki picked up the discarded rag and joined Shizuru at the wall to help clean off the paint smears at streaks that seemed to resemble Natsuki's back with Shizuru's hands laid forcible on both sides.

Blushing as they worked they eventually came to three conclusions.

the paint was not going to come off.

no painting they currently had was large enough to fully cover the marks.

and that Shizuru had not yet had Natsuki do a nude pose for her during her paintings.

Six hours later the last two problems had been solved and one conclusion had been made.

They really needed to switch to watercolours other wise the whole house would need repainting!

** **

Review!!!

So did you like my attempt at a fluffy one shot? ^^


End file.
